


How it Ends

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed a monster to fight a monster so a monster you became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Ends

Solas kneels on the ground, plans foiled by your interference yet again. You walk up to him, arms behind your back, powerful, playful, paying homage. Now there is nothing but time so you wait for him to lift his head. You have always been a battle for him and you need this complete surrender now and forever more. 

When you see it again, his face holds all the emotions you felt what seems like a thousand years ago when you were the one broken and lost. There is anger, relief, hope, sorrow, confusion, love. Always love, even still.

“ _How_?” he demands, but there’s more questions laced in every letter so you let him see the truth. Your eyes flash blue and power leaks from them now too for you’ve followed in the footsteps of gods and drank from the blood of the world to change yourself into something worth keeping, something that could fight back. 

For you made a promise long ago and although your life might have been a wisp of a dream to him then you meant it with every fiber of your once fleeting flesh. You needed a monster to fight a monster so a monster you became, but you haven’t forgotten the words binding mortal hearts.

Only when he finally understands do you reach out and touch his cheek with forgiveness in your fingers, salvation in your smile.  _“_ However I had to.”


End file.
